


Out of Five Kisses, the Sixth is the Charm.

by shannonsaid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonsaid/pseuds/shannonsaid
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 41





	Out of Five Kisses, the Sixth is the Charm.

The first time doesn’t count. They were running - hiding - and their lips met as a means of survival.

The second time counts even less. He was laying unconscious in a hospital bed. The beeping monitors, the steady rise and fall of his chest, the movement behind his eyelids, all telltale signs that he was still alive - but not enough for her - so she had leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. That had been enough.

The third time could be considered an accident. He turned, she turned, and their lips met. He blushed. She walked away.

The fourth time she did it intentionally. He was talking - more like rambling - about the “good ole days.” She was bored and he wouldn’t shut up, so she made sure he did. By pushing him against the nearest wall and kissing him until she ran out of breath.

The fifth time he took a chance and kissed her. She had taken him to a ballet. Afterward she had tried to teach him how to dance. He was horrible, she was forgiving. When they said “goodnight,” he leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and gentle and nothing like the kiss she had given him, but when he pulled away, she was smiling. She threatened to kill him if he ever did it again, but when she slammed the door on his face, he smiled too.

The sixth time, which lead to every time after that, was at the end of a war. They were surrounded by death and destruction. Covered in sweat and blood and debris.

> “You almost died,” he said.
> 
> “We always almost die,” she replied.
> 
> The debris was still falling. The sweat and blood was still dripping.
> 
> “I could’ve lost you,” his voice was quiet.
> 
> “We could’ve lost everyone,” her voice was hard.
> 
> “I don’t want to lose you.” His shield was at his side.
> 
> “We may be in the wrong business, Rogers.” Her gun was empty.
> 
> They were separated by less than a breath.
> 
> “I want to kiss you.” He pulled his mask off and dropped it to the ground.
> 
> Her green eyes were curtained by her red hair, as she looked up at him. “I want you to kiss me.”

And so he kissed her and she let him.


End file.
